irc_rp_communityfandomcom-20200214-history
Kitty Wilde
|place = 9/10 |challenges = 0 |votesagainst = 3 |days = 6}} Kitty Wilde was a contestant on Dravivor: Seychelles and will be returning to compete in Dravivor: Caribbean. In Seychelles, Kitty was known for her ruthlessness and competitive attitude towards her tribe, even though they couldn't win any immunity challenges. This led to her being voted out on Day 6. She was offered a chance to return with TheBartKnight but he sucks so she didn't return. Profile Seychelles Name (Age): Kitty Wilde (16) Tribe Designation: Tariari Current Residence: Lima, Ohio. Occupation: High School Student. Personal Claim to Fame: Winning Cheerleading Nationals with the Cheerios. Inspiration in Life: Myself. Hobbies: Cheerleading, Being Perfect, and Bringing Down Others. Pet Peeves: Glee Club, Happiness, Beauty. 3 Words to Describe You: Ruthless, Cunning, Willing to Win. If You Could Have 3 Things on The Island What Would They Be and Why? ''' 1) Pom-Poms – To practice my cheer routines. 2) My Cheerleading Uniform – It's really tight and kind of revealing. All the boys would love it. 3) Bible – To remind myself that Jesus is the only almighty superhero. '''DRAVIVOR Contestant You Are Most Like: Probably Aaryn Gries. She's like, really popular and pretty and so am I! Reason for Being on DRAVIVOR: To add something else to these things that I have won. Why You Think You’ll “Survive” DRAVIVOR: I’m a leader. Everyone will listen to me and I will have no problem winning immunity challenges. Why You Think You Will Be the Sole DRAVIVOR: Easy. I'm better than everyone else there. Caribbean Name (Age): Kitty Wilde (16) Tribe Designation: TBA. Current Residence: Lima, Ohio. Occupation: High School Student. Personal Claim to Fame: Making it to Nationals with the New Directions. Inspiration in Life: Marilyn Monroe. Hobbies: Cheerleading, Winning, and Performing. Pet Peeves: Losing and Not Winning, 3 Words to Describe You: 'Willing to Win. '''If You Could Have 3 Things on The Island What Would They Be and Why? ' 1) An Iced Latte - I need to quench my thirst. 2) My Hairtie - Hair down = weakness. 3) Bible – To remind myself that Jesus is the only almighty superhero. '''DRAVIVOR Contestant You Are Most Like: Once again, I'm going with Aaryn Gries. She refused to lose in All-Stars, and I plan on being just as successful as her. Reason for Being on DRAVIVOR: To show everyone that I will not lose. Why You Think You’ll “Survive” DRAVIVOR: The immunity challenges are easy to win. Why You Think You Will Be the Sole DRAVIVOR: Easy. I'm in need of redemption. And I plan on getting it. Voting History Seychelles Caribbean Relationships Seychelles *TheBartKnight - TheBartKnight was found annoying by Kitty and she voted him out. She also blamed him for her not returning to the game. *Forrest - Forrest was semi-aligned with Kitty, until he betrayed her in the second vote. *Ishboo - Ishboo never interacted with Kitty. *Patrick - Patrick never interacted with Kitty. *Sue - Sue and Kitty had a minor conflict which ended in Kitty's elimination. *Sugar - Sugar and Kitty had a major conflict even though they were on separate tribes. *DyingVirgin - DyingVirgin never interacted with Kitty, although Kitty was uncomfortable with DyingVirgin. *Sebastian - Sebastian and Kitty had a minor conflict despite being on separate tribes. *Raye - Raye was semi-aligned with Kitty, until she betrayed her in the second vote. Caribbean Trivia *Played by Dakotacoons. *Has lasted a total of 6 days on the Island.